


Fanart de amigos

by Letthe



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Competition, Fanart, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letthe/pseuds/Letthe
Summary: Dibujos de un concurso interno con mis amigos, aunque ya sabemos quién gano.Los reto a saber cuál dibujo es el que yo hice, el ganador es claro ¿No?Espero te gusten.





	Fanart de amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento esta vez no hay historia estoy buscando inspiración (＞﹏＜)  
> Gracias a Sumi y Alphabetical por permitirme compartirlos, los otros artistas pidieron no ser nombrados, 5 participantes incluida yo.

No les he puesto color a los dibujos para que se aprecie mejor su trazo pero creo que es claro cuál es el mejor.

By Sumi

Este lo hizo su novia y creo que en su vida vio KND pero dibujó algo lindo ¿Nigel con pecas? igual me lo regalo y pues es un detalle bonito.

Otros de Alphabethical que he podido colorear

El "equipo GKND de Nigel" a que no adivinan quién es cada uno, bueno obvio Chad estaba ahí pero ¿Y los demás? una pista aun no esta Collin.

Estos GKND están basados en mis diseños de personajes si por casualidad se parecen a algún diseño de otra persona es mera coincidencia, los dibujos pertenecen a su respectivo dueño y tengo autorización de usarlos. Gracias por tu atención.


End file.
